


The Break Up

by fIavea



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fIavea/pseuds/fIavea
Summary: Ketika Woohyun secara mendadak menjauhkan diri dari Myungsoo.





	

Myungsoo merasa agak uring-uringan.

Mungkin penyebabnya agak sedikit bodoh dan akan membuat orang tertawa, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak karena hal ini. Untung baginya, _mood_ nya yang jelek tidak terlalu mempengaruhi pekerjaannya dan justru membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk bekerja sebagai distraksi dari pikirannya yang sedang dipenuhi asumsi negatif. Jadi, tidak ada yang protes kenapa ia cemberut seharian.

Masalahnya adalah, sudah tiga hari Woohyun tidak membalas _chat-_ nya. Mungkin itu adalah sebuah permasalahan sepele, namun Woohyun bahkan juga tidak menerima teleponnya, dan saat Myungsoo bertanya pada ibunya kemana Woohyun, ibunya sendiri bahkan tidak tahu ia sedang apa dan kenapa ia mendadak tak bisa Myungsoo hubungi.

Myungsoo jadi merasa agak khawatir kalau Woohyun kenapa-napa, dan lebih khawatir lagi kalau Woohyun sedang marah padanya dan ia tidak tahu. Mungkin saja, Woohyun sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, apalagi dua bulan lalu ia mendapatkan promosi dan jabatannya naik. Tapi biasanya sesibuk apa pun Woohyun, Woohyun selalu membalas pesan Myungsoo dan sesekali meneleponnya. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada kabar sama sekali.

Saking terlalu seringnya memikirkan soal masalah ini, ia jadi sadar bahwa Woohyun sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Rasanya, ia agak menjauh dari Myungsoo belakangan ini, dan sikapnya lebih kaku jika mereka bertemu. Ia menjadi merasa takut, bahwa Woohyun sudah tidak menyukainya lagi. Myungsoo selalu khawatir bahwa ia tidak bisa terus-terusan membuat Woohyun sayang padanya, tahu bahwa sifatnya kadang agak membosankan. Bagaimana jika Woohyun sudah bosan dengannya?

"Woy, jangan bengong," ucap Sungyeol sembari memukul kepala Myungsoo ringan, membuatnya semakin cemberut. Padahal ia baru melamun sekitar tiga menit, istirahat karena matanya lelah menatap layar monitor terus menerus.

"Ganggu aja," keluh Myungsoo, yang akhirnya mau tak mau harus lanjut mengedit video promosi yang sedang dieditnya.

"Kenapa sih? Dari kemarin cemberut melulu, makin jelek, tau," ledek Sungyeol, yang mengambil kursi dari kubikelnya dan kemudian menariknya ke samping Myungsoo untuk duduk di sana. Myungsoo hanya bisa menatapnya, bertanya-tanya apakah pekerjaan Sungyeol sendiri sudah selesai atau belum. Sungyeol menatap pekerjaannya dan kemudian mengkritik, "Kayaknya filternya terlalu gelap, deh."

"Berisik, ah."

"Eh, kemarin aku ketemu Woohyun di mall, loh," ujar Sungyeol. Baru kali ini Myungsoo merasa tertarik pada omongan Sungyeol dan langsung menaruh perhatian apda omongannya. Sungyeol mengambil pulpen milik Sungyeol dan memainkannya, "Dia nonton film sama cowok, tapi aku nggak kenal cowok itu siapa."

"...."

Mendadak jadi kesal. Kalau Woohyun punya waktu untuk nonton film, berarti ia tidak sibuk. Dan ia mengajak orang lain untuk nonton, bukan Myungsoo, itu artinya ia tidak mau bertemu dengan Myungsoo.

Dan sekarang, Myungsoo alih-alih merasa marah, justru merasa sedih. Dugaannya bahwa Woohyun sudah bosan dengannya menjadi semakin kuat. Ia terdiam dan kemudian sadar bahwa bisa saja saat ini hubungan mereka sedang berada di ujung tanduk, dan mendadak ia menyesal tidak mencoba untuk lebih membuat Woohyun bahagia. Dan mungkin, ia seharusnya sadar sejak lama bahwa hubungan mereka mulai berubah.

"Makasih, udah memberitahuku."

Myungsoo kembali bekerja, tidak menghiraukan Sungyeol yang mengganggunya di sampingnya. Entah kenapa pandangannya jadi kabur.

 

_____

 

"Tumben sendirian, biasanya bareng pacarmu." Pria paruh baya berjas putih di hadapan Myungsoo berkata, membuatnya semakin _bad mood_ karena diingatkan akan ketiadaan Woohyun di sampingnya. Ia sedang di rumah sakit, baru melakukan _check up_ rutinnya. Biasanya, Woohyun menemaninya karena ia selalu gugup saat harus datang ke rumah sakit, takut ada apa-apa lagi dengan jantungnya. Tapi Woohyun masih tidak mengangkat teleponnya, jadi akhirnya Myungsoo datang sendirian.

"Dia lagi sibuk, Dok." Jawab Myungsoo, meski pun ia tidak tahu kabar Woohyun seperti apa.

"Ooh, pantas," Dokter itu mengangguk, "Ya, jantungmu masih baik-baik aja kok, belum ada perubahaan lagi. Tapi tetap ingat ya, harus hati-hati dan rajin minum obatmu."

"Iya, Dok."

Ia jadi berpikir, apa Woohyun juga sudah malas berhadapan dengannya karena ia orang yang sakit-sakitan, yang terkadang tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal? Ia kesulitan mengontrol kesehatannya sendirian meski belakangan, ia selalu sehat. Tapi bisa saja Woohyun tidak mau punya pasangan yang bisa saja tahu-tahu sekarat.

"Kalau misalnya jantungmu sehat terus, kayaknya kamu nggak akan perlu operasi lagi. Berdoa saja, operasi terakhir itu benar-benar jadi operasi terakhirmu."

Myungsoo tersenyum sedikit mendengar kabar bahagia itu. Ia mau sehat selamanya, tidak mau sakit-sakitan. Ia mau mati karena umur, bukan karena sakit.

"Maunya gitu sih." "Makasih ya Dok."

"Iya." "Sekali-sekali mampir sini, dong."

Dokter ini sudah merawatnya semenjak ia kecil, karena memang penyakitnya ada dari sejak ia kecil. Jadi mereka sudah cukup akrab. Sayangnya karena Myungsoo sudah lebih sehat, mereka jarang bertemu. Padahal Myungsoo sudah menganggap dokter itu sebagai orang tua ketiganya.

"Ih, masa mampir ke rumah sakit, nggak mau." canda Myungsoo.

Mereka mengobrol sebentar, sebelum ada pesan muncul di telepon genggam Myungsoo. Myungsoo langsung membelalak saat melihat pesan tersebut, langsung membacanya karena akhirnya Woohyun mengirimkan pesan padanya.

_Myungsoo, kita bisa ketemu sekarang? Aku mau ngomong serius._

Myungsoo menggigit bibirnya, mendadak merasa takut saat Woohyun berkata bahwa ia ingin berbicara serius dengannya. Myungsoo pun segera membalas.

_Dimana?_

_Restoran biasa._

Myungsoo langsung pamit ke dokternya dan meluncur mencari taksi.

 

_____

 

Jantungnya Myungsoo langsung berdegup dengan sangat cepat, begitu ia akhirnya ada di hadapan Woohyun. Ia merasa senang karena akhirnya melihat Woohyun lagi setelah hampir dua minggu mereka tidak bertemu, namun juga sangat gugup karena tak tahu apa yang ingin Woohyun katakan padanya. Firasatnya buruk, apalagi Woohyun terlihat sangat serius dan tidak bercanda seperti biasanya. Myungsoo merasa takut dan kalut.

Mereka berada di restoran atap favorit mereka restoran tersebut sedang sepi. Kesepian tersebut semakin membuat Myungsoo semakin gugup. Setidaknya kalau ramai, ia bisa sesekali terdistraksi.

"Kamu nggak balas _chat-_ ku," Myungsoo membuka pembicaraan, setelah mereka terdiam tak mengatakan apa-apa, padahal makanan pun sudah di hadapan mereka, "Teleponku juga tidak dijawab."

"Maaf, aku sibuk," jawab Woohyun, mengangkat bahunya seakan ia tak bersalah. Myungsoo merasa semakin kesal tapi juga khawatir, merasa bahwa dugaan-dugaannya benar.

Myungsoo hanya bisa mengakui, "Aku kangen, tau nggak."

"Maaf," jawab Woohyun lagi, namun tidak terdengar dijawab sungguh-sungguh. Myungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ia perlu membicarakan soal Woohyun yang pergi menonton film bersama pria lain. Tapi ia tidak mau terdengar terlalu posesif. Ia sudah mencoba untuk tidak terlalu posesif pada Woohyun, tidak mau jadi pacar yang harus tahu pacarnya dimana 24/7.

"Kamu mau ngomong apa?" akhirnya Myungsoo bertanya, meski ia sebenarnya takut mendengar jawabannya.

"Myungsoo, kita udah pacaran dua tahun kan," Woohyun mulai berbicara, akhirnya. Ia semakin terlihat serius, duduknya tegak dan tak santai, matanya menatap Myungsoo lurus.

Myungsoo mengangguk, "Iya."

"Kamu masih sayang sama aku?" tanya Woohyun, dan Myungsoo mengangguk lebih kencang lagi, seakan itu akan dapat benar-benar meyakinkan Woohyun bahwa ia benar-benar mencintainya. Woohyun mungkin bukan cinta pertamanya, tapi Woohyun adalah orang yang paling dicintainya diantara orang-orang yang pernah disukai Myungsoo. Woohyun menenggak wine yang sudah ia pesan, dan kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Tapi, Myungsoo...hubungan kita gini-gini aja."

"Maksudnya?" tanya Myungsoo. Ketakutannya terkonfirmasi.

"Ya, nggak ada perubahan. Statis." Jelas Woohyun.

Myungsoo mendadak ingin menangis, tapi ia tidak mau menangis di sini. Woohyun benar-benar sudah bosan dengannya.

"Jadi, mau kamu gimana?" tanya Myungsoo, "Aku harus berubah?"

Tapi Myungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus berubah. Ia selalu mencoba menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Woohyun, tapi sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang Woohyun mau dari dirinya. Kepalanya mendadak sakit saat ia menyadari bahwa ini mungkin akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya. Ia tidak mau putus dengan Woohyun, ia benar-benar tak mau kehilangan Woohyun.

"Nggak, Myungsoo. Aku nggak mau maksa kamu berubah. Kamu nggak perlu berubah."

"Terus aku harus ngelakuin apa?" tanya Myungsoo lagi, "Apa aku terlalu ngebosenin, buat kamu?"

Woohyun menghela nafas dan akhirnya mengusulkan, "Gimana kalau kita berhenti pacaran?"

"Apa? Kenapa? Kamu udah nggak suka aku lagi?" Myungsoo menyecarkan banyak pertanyaan, benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan mereka harus berakhir. Apa Myungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang salah? Apa Woohyun sekarang sudah menyukai orang lain? Apakah ia tidak cukup membuat Woohyun bahagia?

"Kan hubungan kita gini-gini aja," ulang Woohyun, tersenyum pada Myungsoo sekarang, wajahnya yang awalnya kaku dan serius, kini mulai kembali menjadi wajah Woohyun biasanya, "Jadi, gimana kalau kita berhenti pacaran dan nikah aja?"

"..."

Myungsoo tertegun, hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang didengarnya. Ia kira hubungan mereka benar-benar akan berakhir, namun perkataan Woohyun yang terakhir membuatnya tak bisa berkata apa-apa, perutnya terasa melilit mendengarnya dan kebingungan yang dirasakannya, kesedihan yang dirasakannya, mulai menghilang, digantikan dengan kebingungan yang berbeda.

Woohyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari sakunya, dan kemudian berlutut di samping meja, di hadapannya Myungsoo yang masih tak tahu harus berkata. Air matanya akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh, meski ia sudah hampir menangis sejak Woohyun mengusulkan bahwa mereka lebih baik putus.

"Kim Myungsoo, kamu mau nggak, jadi pasanganku untuk seumur hidupmu?" tanya Woohyun, tersenyum manis padanya, menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, "Aku janji akan mencintaimu dan menjagamu seumur hidupku, karena aku nggak bisa ngebayangin hidupku tanpa kamu."

Myungsoo kemudian tertawa, tak percaya bahwa Woohyun membuatnya menangis untuk melamarnya. Tentu saja, Myungsoo tak akan menolaknya.

"Mau," Myungsoo akhirnya menemukan suaranya, tersenyum bahagia karena akhirnya Woohyun melamarnya, "Aku mau menikah denganmu."

Woohyun langsung menarik tangan Myungsoo, dan menyematkan cincin yang dibelinya ke jari telunjuk Woohyun. Setelah Woohyun selesai melakukan itu, Myungsoo menarik Woohyun berdiri dan memeluknya dengan erat. Ia akhirnya menemukan seseorang yang akan mencintainya dan dicintainya untuk seumur hidupnya.

Dan kemudian, Myungsoo menginjak kaki Woohyun. Membuat Woohyun berteriak kaget.

"Jadi, kamu nyuekin aku buat ini? Jahat, ya!" ucap Myungsoo, berpura-pura cemberut dan melipatkan kedua tangannya. Tapi ia memang masih agak kesal, dibuat uring-uringan berhari-hari.

"Habis aku bingung harus gimana!" Woohyun membela diri, "Tapi kamu senang, kan?"

"Iya." Myungsoo mengakui. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Woohyun akan melamarnya, bahkan jika Woohyun tidak membuatnya kebingungan berhari-hari, ia akan tetap tidak menyangka bahwa Woohyun mau hidup dengannya untuk seumur hidupnya.

Woohyun tertawa kecil, dan kemudian menariknya untuk menciumnya di bibir. Meski mereka sekarang tengah berada di hadapan umum, Myungsoo tak memedulikan mata-mata yang tengah menonton mereka, dan membalas ciuman Woohyun.

 

_____

 

Woohyun menindih tubuh Myungsoo dengan tubuhnya, lengan Myungsoo ditahannya di atas kasur Myungsoo dan mulut mereka tertaut dengan satu sama lain, Woohyun melumat bibir Myungsoo dan sekali-sekali lidah mereka bertautan dengan satu sama lain, Woohyun membiarkan Myungsoo merasakan rasa wine yang diminumnya tadi melalui lidahnya. Woohyun akhirnya melepaskan lengan Myungsoo, dan Myungsoo langsung menggerakan lengannya, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Woohyun dan mendorong Woohyun untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Woohyun benar-benar merindukan Myungsoo. Rasanya sulit menahan dirinya untuk membalas pesan Myungsoo, untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Ia belakangan sibuk dengan merencanakan bagaimana ia akan melamar Myungsoo, sibuk mendapatkan restu dari keluarganya dan keluarga Myungsoo dan membuat mereka berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Myungsoo. Ia juga ingin membuat Myungsoo agak khawatir dan takut supaya ketika Woohyun melamarnya, Myungsoo akan merasa benar-benar sangat bahagia. Ia bahkan menyuruh Sungyeol untuk bohong pada Myungsoo, meski ujung-ujungnya ia merasa bersalah karena Sungyeol memberitahunya bahwa Myungsoo terlihat seperti akan menangis sepanjang hari.

Mereka bercumbu cukup lama, masing-masing melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka pada satu sama lain. Mereka akhirnya berhenti bercumbu saat Myungsoo berhenti membalas ciumannya dan menarik diri, mendorong Woohyun untuk tidak menindihnya lagi, dan berkata, "Sudah ah, aku capek. Mending kamu pulang."

Woohyun melongo, tak menyangka akan tahu-tahu disuruh pulang padahal ia pikir mereka akan menghabiskan malam itu bersama.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kita mau nikah, mending kita nggak bersetubuh dulu sampai kita resmi jadi pasangan," ucap Myungsoo yang sekarang turun dari kasurnya. Ia benar-benar mengetahui apa yang Woohyun inginkan.

"...kenapa?" tanya Woohyun. Padahal mereka dari dulu juga sudah sering bersetubuh, meski mereka sudah menikah.

"Karena kamu udah jahat sama aku." Jawab Myungsoo, membuat Woohyun semakin bingung.

"Aku kira kamu udah nggak marah."

Ia kira meski Myungsoo marah, marahnya akan langsung hilang setelah Woohyun melamarnya, karena kemarahannya akan digantikan oleh kebahagiaan. Memang meski benar sih, Woohyun sudah mencueki Myungsoo berhari-hari dan membuatnya _bad mood,_ membuatnya kalut berhari-hari, jadi mungkin ia tidak bisa dimaafkan cepat-cepat.

"Aku nggak marah," jawab Myungsoo, "Tapi kalau aku nggak hukum kamu, ntar kamu yang keenakan."

Mendadak, Woohyun menyesal sudah mengerjai Myungsoo. Kalau tahu begini, ia akan mencari cara untuk melamar Myungsoo dengan cara yang lebih baik dan bahkan mungkin lebih romantis.

Ia hanya bisa komplain, "Yaaah, kalau aku lagi kepengen gimana dong."

"Dasar kecebong." Ledek Myungsoo, mengulurkan lidahnya pada Woohyun kekanak-kanakan, dan kemudian keluar dari kamar entah untuk apa.

Woohyun memandang Myungsoo pergi, tak mengerti maksud ledekan Myungsoo padanya. Kenapa ia tahu-tahu disebut kecebong? Apa mukanya mirip kecebong? Apa karena badannya pendek seperti kecebong?

Apa pun maksudnya, sungguh, itu adalah hinaan paling menyakitkan yang pernah Woohyun dengar.


End file.
